Prolactin levels are determined in patients with pituitary dysfunction during dynamic provocative stimulation. The emphasis is on patients with prolactin secreting pituitary adenomas, pre and post surgical adenomectomy. Patients with hyperprolactinemia and hypopituitarism are also being studied under this protocol. The dynamic studies in the latter group is likely to help define the mechanism of hypopituitarism in these patients.